


burn all your bridges

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME1, ME3. After all this time, Kaidan still has Shepard's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn all your bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this prompt](http://wintarmanoth.tumblr.com/post/49897420838). I decided to expand on it a little and this is what came out! Because OT3 feels then turned into OTP feels and, yes. Sorry for the lack of anything over the past few weeks, been a little busy collaborating with [Jo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat) on something sweet. You'll all see what it is soon!

“ _God damn it!_ ”

Kaidan and Ashley looked up with amused smiles from their positions at the weapons bench as Shepard stormed into the cargo bay. Ashley chuckled as she fiddled with her rifle.

“Looks like Skipper, uh, _misplaced_ his hard suit again.”

“And by _misplaced_ Williams,” Kaidan headed to his locker, holding back laughter as a panicked Commander Shepard rushed past him to the Mako. “You mean _lost_?”

There was a click as Ashley finished applying the weapon mod. “Am I that transparent, LT?”

“ _You both aren’t helping_!” Shepard’s frustrated voice filtered from underneath the Mako.

Garrus stood back, his mandibles twitching with amusement and offering _no_ support whatsoever.

“It’s not like we’re on the mission yet, Skipper!” Ashley called out, securing the clasps on her under mesh as her rifle sat on the bench.

Shepard’s head poked out from beneath the vehicle, a frown on his face. “Damn it Williams, the mission starts _when we receive the orders_ —“

Kaidan huffed as he rummaged around in his locker. “Actually, sir—“

“Not a damn word, Alenko.”

“Understood, sir.”

Ashley made a face, wiggling around in her under mesh. “You’re such a spoilsport, LT.”

“Well Chief,” Kaidan said, retrieving a small crate that sat at the front of his locker space. “Protocol states—“

“Listen you _two_ ,” Shepard shimmied out from beneath the Mako, and Kaidan snorted at the sight of his Commander _shimmying_. He almost asked Shepard if he wanted to go down to the milkshake bar and spend a dime on the jukebox. “I don’t give a krogan’s _ass—_ “

“Hey, Shepard. My ass has nothing to do with this.” Wrex supplied from his perch near the lockers, tapping the hilt of his shotgun suggestively.

“— _about_ protocol right now, got it? So,” Shepard ran a hand over his buzzed scalp. “For the love of all things asari and blue, _help me find my damn armour_.”

Liara turned away from the requisitions officer. “Leave me out of this, Commander. ”

Ashley chuckled, before gesturing at Kaidan to pressurise her suit. Kaidan complied after he placed the small crate down. “Is that an order, Commander?” She said over the soft hiss of air.

“What do you think it is, Chief?” Shepard snapped.

“Sounds like an order, sir!”

“So _follow it_.”

Ashley turned to Kaidan, giving him a quick wink. Shepard briefly looked in the opposite direction, possibly hoping that his armour would magically appear if he turned his head. He turned back to see Kaidan standing in front of him, holding a familiar crate in his arms and a shit-eating grin on his face.

Shepard blinked at the crate. “Kaidan—“

“If you don’t mind me saying Shepard,” Kaidan raised his chin almost defiantly. “Despite your Spectre status, you’re _not_ exactly a fine example of humanity’s best and brightest.”

Shepard pouted. “Now you’re just being mean.”

“It’s true though!” Ashley piped up from behind Kaidan, mischief along her face. “Remember when we hit that merc base on Mavigon?”

“Yeah,” Shepard said sheepishly, fingers brushing Kaidan’s as he retrieved the crate. “But that was one of Helena’s coordinates—“

Ashley scoffed. “That we _didn’t_ know about until we entered the base? Had a hail of bullets screwing up our shields before we could scramble for cover?”

“Well, we knew about it _after_.”

“I had to buy a new omni-tool, Shepard.” Kaidan tried to ignore the tingle that touching Shepard’s fingers had left behind. “I’m not on the same pay packet as you are.”

“Not my fault you’re a tech-head, Alenko.”

“Do you know how _much_ a _Logic Arrest—_ “

“The point is,” Ashley interjected, bumping Shepard on the arm playfully. He frowned at her. “LT and I have got your back - as well as your armour.”

Shepard looked between the both of them, Kaidan attempting to keep a straight face as he stood at a perfect parade rest while Ashley slunk an arm along Kaidan’s shoulder, her mouth turned upwards. He glanced down at the crate in his hands, his thumb brushing over the manufacturer’s symbol etched onto the side.

He sighed. “I guess I am a _little_ forgetful…”

Kaidan shuffled on the spot. “There was also that time—“

“Finish that sentence Alenko, and you’re surveying rocks for a _week_.”

Kaidan fell obediently silent, and Ashley headed back to the weapon bench snickering. Shepard placed the crate on the ground, before reaching over to clap Kaidan on the shoulder.

“You saved my life, lieutenant. You deserve a damn medal.”

A proud smile crossed Kaidan’s lips. “My favourite colour is blue, sir.”

“I’ll bear that in mind once we’re through with this damn mission.” Shepard moved away from his lieutenant with a chuckle.  He unlocked the crate with deft fingers, before turning to look back at the couple behind him. “So, uh, what’s this place called again?”

Ashley rolled her eyes as Kaidan brought up the display on his omni-tool. He scanned the codex that hovered before his eyes for a moment and let out a soft whistle. “You should have brought your swimming costume, Ashley.”

“Only because you didn’t bring yours, Kaidan—“

“ _Alenko_.” Shepard said sternly.

“Virmire, sir,” Kaidan said as he shut off his omni-tool. “It’s called Virmire.”

 

 

*

Damn, it was just so _typical_ that it would be the end of organic life as they knew it and _Shepard didn’t have any armour_.

Granted it was stripped from him the second he landed back on Earth, but now Earth was in the rear view mirror and it was _burning_. James was harking on, and Shepard had a million thoughts racing through his head as he stalked past Kaidan.

God, there was so much to think about and Kaidan was _definitely_ among them-

Shepard stopped in front of the armour bench, his eyes drawn to the polished N7 on his familiar chest plate sitting amongst the other pieces scattered neatly across the desk. Shepard knew that particular pattern of organisation better than he knew the back of his own hand.

He looked over his shoulder at Kaidan, who stood there passively as James continued ranting behind them. Their eyes met for a moment and Shepard could see the trust in Kaidan’s eyes, despite everything. There was plenty that still remained unspoken but Shepard knew enough from their shared glance.

 _I’ve got your back_.

“Grab your gear!” He barked at James, who begrudgingly obeyed. Kaidan took a small breath and went to turn away but stopped short as Shepard clasped his shoulder.

Shepard averted his eyes for a moment, jerking his head at the armour on the bench. “Could you help me with that, Kaidan?”

Kaidan stuttered for a moment, before collecting himself and giving a firm nod. “Of course, Shepard.”

They headed over to the bench together. Shepard grinned softly as a memory made its way across his racing thoughts.

“I… never did get you that medal, did I?”

Kaidan’s hand paused over the chest plate, a smile ghosting his lips. “No, you didn’t.”

“You’ll get it soon, Kaidan.” Shepard turned his head to match the smile on Kaidan’s lips. “Blue, right?”

“Yeah, Shepard." Kaidan gave a soft huff of laughter. "Yeah, blue is good.”


End file.
